


Have I Lost You?

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: luciferprompts, promptfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: AU: Chloe and Lucifer have agreed to be professional partners and nothing more, but then Chloe overhears him talking with Ella about planning a date with someone, and how nervous he is about asking "her" out. Chloe assumes he's talking about her, and gets excited. But days go by and nothing happens. And then one morning an euphoric Lucifer shows up for work, raving over his successful date the evening before. (Potential dates for the date include Maze, Candy, Eve, or someone completely new.)=
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
“I think we’re better off as professional partners,” Chloe blurts out after solving their recent case. They’re in the precinct then, with her filling out the paperwork while he watches and merrily distracts her from completing the task. 

“I concur,” Lucifer chimes in almost mechanically without any hesitation, opposed to what she’s expecting. 

“So, you’re okay with that?”

“Isn’t that what we have been doing all this time, Detective?”

“Right, right.”

“Ok, great. I believe you’re better equipped with doing the boring admin stuff so, I’ll see you tomorrow, then? “

“Y-yes, of course.” Chloe clears her throat as she watches her partner go. 

Ella’s eyes turned into slits at the exchange, and wanted to strangle both for their outright denial despite the glaring evidence of their attraction to one another. It’s so painful to watch she wants to pull her own hair out and maybe have her older brothers kidnap these two idiots and lock ‘em up somewhere until they sort out their feelings. If only it wouldn’t raise any alarms... 

But alas, Lucifer and Chloe are too popular in the precinct; everyone will notice. The forensic analyst lets the idea go and decides to see how it’ll turn out. 

* * *

The next day, Chloe catches a glimpse of Lucifer and Ella laughing at something and is Ella blushing? She goes over to the lab to take a closer look, rather, try to eavesdrop.

“Well, she’s actually a very dear friend, and I’ve wanted to invite her out, but she always, always brush me off,”

Chloe’s ears perk up, and she becomes very interested in this particular conversation. 

“Well, I guess it’s good she finally agreed to go out on a date with you?”

“Ehh, technically, she hasn’t." 

“Oh! A surprise date, then!”

“More or less. She does hate surprises, though.”

“Well, I think it will be great. So, where are you planning to take her?”

“I’ve set up a chopper to fly us to San Francisco to see La Traviata tonight. If I were to choose, I’d love to take her to Paris, but I know she wouldn’t like that, seeing as she’s too much of a workaholic.”

Chloe frowns at this but smiles at his thoughtfulness. So apparently, he’s just bluffing yesterday and has something planned all along. 

Well.

The Detective knocks, and the two straightens up almost immediately,

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. Uh, Ella, I need that result for today’s case? Do you have it?”

“Ah, yes. Hold on,” Ella rummages through her stack of files and hands over the document to Chloe. “Here ya go, Chlo.”

“Thanks.”

Now, more than ever, she’s determined to finish all the paperwork before Lucifer invites her out. So she arranges everything — swaps Dan’s weekends with Trixie, moves her other pending paperwork for next week, and buys a dress online that she’ll pick up later — but the evening comes and goes without much of a text or a phone call from her consultant. 

She wonders if something went wrong and is about to send him a text but relents. Lucifer would explain in the morning, and they can reschedule or something. Yeah, that’s probably what’s going to happen.

* * *

The club owner strolls in the precinct, smiling from ear to ear. Chloe spots him immediately, but instead of making his way over to her desk, he takes a detour to Ella’s lab. 

Curious, Chloe gets up and goes over to the laboratory to see what has her consultant over the moon. 

“So, was she surprised?”

“She was. One of my best nights to date, Miss Lopez.”

“Nice! Glad to see you’re out and about. You were so mopey the past weeks it’s just sad. I mean, this thing with you and Chloe is just — “

Lucifer interrupts and says, “Well, the Detective made it clear she only wants us to be professional partners, so I won’t deny her that.”

“Whatever makes you guys happy. But remember, I will always be the captain of the Deckerstar ship.”

“Unfortunately, that ship has sailed.”

Ella raises a skeptical brow at that. Clearly, there’s something more. 

“If you say so. I hope I get to meet this, Miranda.”

“Maybe.”

The Detective goes back to her seat, dejected. Jealous, even, but it was her idea anyway. All she could do now is be happy for him. 

* * *

Last night at dinner after La Traviata,

“It’s wonderful, Lucifer.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

The consultant fiddles with his fork as if his mind is elsewhere. 

“Come on, spill. What is it that you really want to talk about? Hmm? Is it about that Detective you keep on gushing about?”

Lucifer only sighs.

“Ahh. So, what happened? Why am I here instead of her?”

“She wanted us to be professional partners.”

“And you believed her?”

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t?”

“Don’t ask me; I wouldn’t know. Listen, Lucifer. Just tell her the truth.”

“She knows the truth.”

“Oh? Make sure she _knows_ this is just a friendly meet-up. That you’ve been pestering me for quite some time so that I could meet her, and when you finally roped me in, she’s not even here. Because you’re both idiots.”

“Be that as it may, I’m still glad you made it.”

“Huh? It’s not like I had a choice. I just thought, ‘ooh, he must really be desperate,’ so I went. “

The Devil rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“Shall we call it a night then? I have tons of stuff to do. No rest for the wicked as they say,”

This time, Lucifer chuckles and tells her, “Still, you have my gratitude.”

“Let’s talk again once you’re both done dancing around each other, okay?”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“You’ll never know.” Miranda shrugs then stand up to leave the restaurant. Still, he’s ecstatic that even though he sort of cornered her into agreeing to this not-date, she didn’t ignore him this time as she’s done for what seems like decades. 

* * *

The consultant goes out of the laboratory after his mandatory status report to Miss Lopez — honestly, he doesn't know why he even has to — and makes his way to Chloe's desk but doesn't find her there. Turns out that when she saw him come out of the lab, she makes a break for it at one of the interrogation rooms to hide. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, shrugs and exits the precinct thinking the Detective may already be at a crime scene.   
  
Chloe couldn't face him today because she might do something stupid, like tell him she sees him more than just a friend. Not when he's already happy. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wrote the first part differently earlier but couldn't continue so I decided with the first chapter ending. But then, I guess, I'm still a sucker for a happy ending, so here ya go. Thank you!!!

Chloe peeks out on that tiny window from the interrogation room to check if Lucifer is still around. When she’s satisfied, she breathes a sigh and comes out only to bump into someone. 

As luck would have it, the consultant changed his mind about leaving the precinct and decided to wait for his partner instead. He made a detour in the break room for a cool ranch puff, so he had something to munch on while waiting.

"Good morning, Detective. What were you doing in there?” 

"Good morning, Lucifer. You're in a good mood," She says, barely casting him a glance. 

"I am. How about you? You look like you could use coffee. Shall I get you your favorite?"

"Ahh, I'm good. And no, I already had brewed coffee at home." _Several cups, actually._ She mutters under her breath as she walks back to her desk.

"Hmm. Alright. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No. I'll call you when something comes up."

"Okay. By the way, may I interest you for a quick lunch today?"

"What? I thought you had a successful date last night," Chloe's eyes widen as she blurts out what she knows without meaning to. "I, uh, sorry, I overheard you and Ella talking."

"Aren’t you a curious little minx, Detective?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”  
  
“No worries, Detective. I don’t mind at all. So, lunch?”

“But,”

“Miranda is a dear friend of mine. We’ve known each other for quite a while, and it’s hard to meet her, literally, so postponing is not an option. And it’s not a date.”

“It’s not?”

“Nope,” He pops the ‘p’ for emphasis and wonders why the Detective’s tone of voice is like this… like she’s jealous or something. 

“Oh,” Chloe replies with much relief, and this didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Detective, are you jealous?” Lucifer smirks as he takes a seat across from her.

“What? No! Why would I be?” But her ears are turning red that Lucifer couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You tell me." He pauses and continues to tease, "Yeah, you’re _definitely_ not.” 

Chloe could only shake her head as he continued to chuckle. When he’s finally satisfied, he straightens up and tells her, “I was going to invite you last night. I even bought you a dress, but then you said you wanted us to be professional partners _only_ so,” 

He trails off as he awaits her response, all while making sure his eyes don't stray from hers. 

“Tell me, is that what you really want?”

The club owner dared to ask. If she says yes, then that’ll be the end of it. At least he tried. 

Chloe, meanwhile, is dumbstruck. Why did he agree in the first place? And then she thinks back on how he’s all about free will and how he tends to always put her first. It’s frustrating sometimes, but she gets it now.

“No, not really.” She responds, and this made Lucifer smile.

“Excellent. I’ll meet you at lunch.” Chloe nods. 

Ella, who’s secretly watching (again), pumps her fist at this development. _Finally_. She sincerely hopes that these lovebirds would get their act together for the old no pants dance after today because if they don't, then her earlier plan would have to be set in motion. 


End file.
